Gone to the Dogs
by CharmedRumbelle
Summary: Mr. Gold takes his dog, Stewart, to a dog park in Storybrooke, and is surprised when his usually aloof canine friend takes a liking to a rather large and awkward female dog. He in turn, much to his chagrin, takes a bit of a liking to said dog's owner — a petite, beautiful girl named Belle. Non-cursed AU. Part One of the "Gone to the Dogs" series.


_A/N: The first installment of this verse is a gift to kayteaem-fic on Tumblr as part of the 2014 Rumbelle Secret Santa. Subsequent entries will be part of the 'Gone to the Dogs' Rumbelle AU series. This is going to be a series that I will take prompts for on Tumblr. If you don't already follow me on Tumblr, I am charmedrumbelle there. If you aren't on Tumblr and have a prompt idea, please send me a private message and I will consider it._

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'_

* * *

"Stewart, go get it! Good boy!" Mr. Gold shouted from a seated position on a park bench as he threw the ball across the large, open area, fenced-in dog park. He and his dog, a Wheaton Scottish Terrier named Stewart, came to the park every Sunday afternoon for some play time. Stewart wasn't very social with other dogs, which is why Gold brought him to the park weekly. Despite encouragement from his master to interact with the other dogs, Stewart seemed oblivious to their presence around him and was perfectly content with playing fetch with Gold. Until the Sunday that she entered the park.

The woman was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and running shoes – very casual in comparison to Gold's three-piece suit. She was rather petite; couldn't have been more than five feet tall, if that. The dog that she brought with her, however, was enormous. It quite possibly weighed more than she did. The moment that she and the monstrosity that she was with entered the gate, Stewart darted toward the pair like a maniac.

"Stewart! Get back here!" Gold shouted, but the dog, who was always obedient and came when he called, ignored him completely. Gold picked up his cane and headed toward the entrance. "Excuse me miss, but – this is the small dog section of the park. Yours doesn't qualify." Gold said to the woman as he approached her.

"Well, Sophie doesn't like large dogs, they scare her." the girl replied. "She's gentle as a lamb, I bring her here all the time, there's never been a problem."

"Well, I've never seen you here." Gold said. "I certainly would have remembered you."

"Would you now?" she teased in reply. Gold blushed a bit.

"I meant because of your dog, not – Stewart, stop that!" Gold shouted at his dog, who was actually trying to mount the large dog. Stewart ignored Gold, and Gold picked up his cane and tapped the little dog gently on the behind, making him reluctantly comply with Gold's command.

"It appears that he likes her." the girl said. "He has good taste."

"What, exactly, is she?" Gold asked, clearly not impressed.

"She's a Great Dane/Bernese Mountain Dog mix." the girl replied. "Her name is Sophie. I got her from a shelter about six months ago."

"Oh, you're one of those, are you?" Gold asked.

"I beg your pardon."

"Shelter dogs. Never know what you're going to get. Stewart is a champion bloodline Wheaton Scottish Terrier. Brought him back with me from Scotland three years ago when I visited there."

"So he's a show dog then?" she asked.

"No. I just wanted the best." Gold said.

"And – that's the best?" she asked, not sounding impressed at all. "Purebreds can have just as many issues as shelter dogs. Sometimes more. It's a personal choice." The two dogs seemed to be quite taken with one another. Sophie had lain down on the ground, her belly showing, and Stewart was sniffing her up and down. "By the way, I'm Belle. And you are -"

"Leaving." Gold said. "Come on Stewart, let's go. Go get your ball." Gold looked across the field and saw the ball lying in the middle of it, and knew that, with the grass being uneven, he'd have a difficult time maneuvering it. He sighed an exasperated sigh as Stewart continued to ignore his command. Belle noticed the ball he was referring to, and she darted out into the field and retrieved it, then handed it to Gold. "Thank you." Gold said.

"You're welcome." Belle replied. Gold bent down and attached the leash that had been hanging around his neck to Stewart's collar. "Perhaps I'll see you here again." Gold didn't say a word as he nervously walked away.

* * *

One week later, Gold was once again sitting in the dog park, dressed in a suit, playing fetch with Stewart. Just like the week prior, the petite girl entered the park with her incredibly large dog. And just like the week before – Stewart went charging toward them, giving up his game of fetch in favor of a canine meet and greet with his new friend Sophie the giant dog. Gold got up and walked up to them.

"Well – we meet again." Belle said to him. "So you're here every Sunday afternoon then?"

"Yes. And you're still on the wrong side of the park." Gold replied.

"I told you, Sophie is harmless. She's really a big baby, the dogs on the other side gang up on her because she's so big and different. The little ones are always nicer to her." Belle said.

"I'm surprised they don't run whimpering from her." Gold said.

"Well, Stewart seems to like her quite a bit." Belle commented. Just as the week prior, Sophie had positioned herself on her back, and Stewart sniffed her from head to toe, his tail wagging playfully. "By the way, you never told me your name last week."

"No, I didn't." Gold replied.

"Well, would you tell me? I mean – obviously our dogs are forming a relationship, it would probably be good if we did as well. I mean – as people with dogs, not as – anything. Else." Belle said, becoming a bit embarrassed.

"It's Mr. Gold." Gold replied.

"Do you have a first name?" Belle asked.

"Yes I do." Gold replied.

"Would you like to tell me what it is?" Belle asked.

"Not particularly, no." Gold said. "Stewart! Go get your ball, we need to leave!" Gold demanded. The dog ignored him. "Stewart! Now!" Gold demanded again, and this time the dog got up and marched toward his ball. Sophie followed him.

"Do you always wear suits to the dog park?" Belle asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, dearie." Gold replied.

"Just curious. I mean – who wears a suit to a dog park?" Belle asked.

"I do." Gold replied. "I wear a suit everywhere. The way one presents themselves is important."

"At a dog park?" Belle asked. "What, do you think the poodles are judging you?"

"Everyone judges everyone, dearie. You'd be wise to remember that." Gold said, and he put the leash on Stewart, who had returned with his ball, and headed out of the gate.

"Mr. Gold!" Belle called out as he was leaving. Gold turned around. "Will you be here next Sunday?"

"Yes, I believe I will." Gold replied.

"Alright then." Belle said.

"Good day, miss um -"

"French. Belle French." Belle said.

"Yes. Well – good day, Miss French." Gold said, and he and Stewart walked off together.

* * *

The next week, once again Belle arrived at the dog park with Sophie, and once again Stewart left his game of fetch to run to greet his new friend. This time Gold didn't get up from his bench, figuring it was pointless, so Belle made her way to him and sat down next to him.

"So we're on the third date then, right?" Belle asked.

"Excuse me?" Gold said.

"Stewart and Sophie. This is their third date. You know what they say about the third date." Belle joked.

"Well, I'm afraid she's out of luck. Stewart is – not exactly up to that task." Gold joked, and Belle laughed a bit.

"Yes, neither is Sophie." Belle said. "They do seem to like one another, though." Both of them were quiet for a moment as they watched their dogs play together. "So you're from Scotland then?"

"Yes. But I've been living here in Storybrooke for the past twenty-eight years." Gold said.

"I've only been here for three. I work at the library." Belle said. "Wait a minute – you're not THE Mr. Gold, are you?"

"I don't know – who is THE Mr. Gold?" Gold asked.

"The one that owns the antique store across from the library. I've looked in the window there many times, but – I really can't afford anything in there. But it seems like a lovely shop. Is that who you are?" Belle asked.

"Yes. That would be me." Gold said.

"Really? Well, I've been working at the library for three years now, I can't believe we've never met." Belle said. "Do you come to the library at all?"

"Not really. If I need a book, my son fetches it for me when he's in town. I have him every other weekend." Gold said.

"Oh, you're divorced." Belle said, with a tone that rang with excitement more than sadness. "I mean – I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Things are far better this way." Gold said.

"How old is your son?" Belle asked.

"Thirteen. He'll be fourteen next month." Gold said. "He's the one that picked Stewart out. We were in Scotland on holiday. My dog that I'd had from before Bae was born had passed eight months prior and I told him when we went to Scotland we'd get another dog. I'd been in touch with the breeder and we had first pick of the litter. Stewart was the one dog that wasn't messing about with the other pups – he was off in a corner, sitting quietly, and perfectly content with doing that. My boy Bae, he said – 'that's the one I want, Papa'."

"He must miss him when he's not with you." Belle said.

"Yes, he does. Unfortunately, my ex-wife – she's never been much of a dog person. That should have been my first clue. Never trust a woman that doesn't like dogs." Gold said. Belle laughed a bit.

"My ex-boyfriend wasn't really fond of dogs, either. Actually, Sophie is – kind of what broke us up. Then again – if it hadn't been Sophie, it would have been something else. It wasn't going to work. He was too – arrogant and full of himself, and horribly vain. And – kind of stupid too."

"So you're single then?" Gold asked.

"Yes. I am." Belle replied, and she turned and smiled at Gold. Gold looked away shyly.

"Well, Stewart and I should be off." Gold said, and he stood up. He motioned to Stewart to come to him, and the dog darted toward him.

"Perhaps I'll come visit your shop this week." Belle said.

"That would be very nice, Miss French." Gold said.

"Belle." she replied. "Call me Belle."

"Right. Belle." Gold said.

"So are you going to tell me your first name, or am I supposed to guess?" Belle asked. Gold bent down to put on Stewart's leash.

"Ronan." Gold replied.

"Well, I'll see you later then. Ronan." Belle said. She smiled at him playfully, and Gold blushed as he nervously walked toward the gate.


End file.
